Whiskey Lullaby: A Fruits Basket Story
by Smurf2005
Summary: Tohru picked Yuki. Kyo deals with his pain in a really bad way. Song fic.


A/N: This is another _Fruits Basket _story. I am addicted. Now I know I just posted a _Tokyo Mew Mew _story like this, but as I was reading it to my little brother, he told me that I should write a Fruits_ Basket _story like this. S I looked behind me at my _Fruits Basket _wall scroll and agreed. So here I am at 2:00 in the morning, with a splitting headache, I feel sick, I can't sleep and listening to Papa Roach. I was on the mood for Papa Roach. Anyways, I now have three stories with this title and the same song. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. I am going to have it from Shishou's point of view. If you don't know who I am talking about, it's the guy with the long hair that we first meet in Volume 6. Kazuma Sohma. His grandfather was the cat before Kyo was born. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket. _Takaya-sensai does. I don't own the song either, Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss do.

* * *

Whiskey Lullaby: A _Fruits Basket _Story

* * *

Tohru had made her decision. She had chosen Yuki over Kyo. She had basically put Kyo out like a burning cigarette. She had broken his heart and he was trying to forget her, so he turned to whiskey. I watched as he drank his pain away, but he couldn't get her out of his mind, until one night...

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

I went to check up on him. But he had finally accomplished what he was trying to do. He had killed himself by drinking whiskey. He cut his life even shorter. He just didn't have the strength to keep moving. I found him with his face down in the pillow. He had a note. It said:

"I'll love her till I die."

I buried him beneath a willow.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

Rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. Not even her two best friends. Or the friends she had made in the Sohma family. She had been drinking for years and years, and she tried to hide it. Tohru kept getting drunk. She was trying to get rid of Kyo's memory. Then one night...

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Tohru had finally accomplished what she was trying to do. She had killed herself by drinking.She had cut her life short by drinking. She didn't have the strength to get up off her knees and move forward. I found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture. I buried her beneath the willow, with Kyo

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

* * *

A/N: If any of you read any of my other stories, then you know most of them are sad. I wonder if it has something to do with me. Do I write sad stories because I am sad? Maybe I should talk to someone about it. You should also read all my other stories. And review them. I will continue _The Day She Was Taken Away. _I am losing inspiration, but keep encouraging me. I am going to bed. I will let the others take care of this.

Tohru: Smurf2005-san has gone to bed.

Momiji: But she wanted us to tell you to R&R.

Shigure: She says that constructive critism is welcome, but no flames. Flames suck.

Ayame: She is so happy that she hasn't got any flames yet, so let's keep that way.

Yuki: Enjoy!

Edit: I had gone to bed so they took over. It was almost 3 in the morning before I got to bed. But like the crew said, R&R, no flames, but constructive critism is welcome. I hope you enjoy it._  
_


End file.
